Exclusive cache hierarchies are widely used in the computer industry. However, exclusive last level cache (LLC) cache replacement is hard to manage. For example, it is difficult to be aware of computer program behavior since cache accesses are filtered out through higher-level caches. Moreover, there is a lack of locality information since reused cache lines are swapped back to higher-level caches. Adding to the difficulty is that there is no notion of hit promotion for frequently accessed cache lines. Conventional exclusive LLC replacement policies do not preserve useful data in the wake of 1) large sequences of non-temporal accesses, or 2) when an application working set exceeds a cache capacity. In addition, conventional least recently used (LRU) and/or re-reference interval prediction (RRIP) related schemes default to cache thrashing in such cases, thereby reducing cache performance.